Until We Bleed
by LediCollins
Summary: Edward left ... Leaving a destroyed.Finished Isabella Swan.  But, an output change it, change your life.  And this istant realized that Bella ... Sorrow ... Pain ... Love.  Nothing that she needed ... Just be happy.
1. One: Depression

**Pov: Bella**

After he left me i no live,pretty much the world has no more color,no shine,no me i do not live,but for Charlie's sake i'm still alive,firm.

All i have left,could not stand all stay with me for one hour was so long ago,i saw that Charlie suffered for his only daughter to be different.

I awoke from my thoughts with the door closing,Charlie walked into the kitchen and gave a Hello and i was surprised that he the room as customary,he sat in a chair.

-Bell's...Hum...We talk,so you're almost a year! - He spoke curled,because none of the two got along well when it came to talking as a father and daughter.

I sat in the chair closer to face him,nodded for him to proceed.

- Daughter! I1m concerned,you do not go,do not eat...daughter...What his father means is that you go out with friends. - I understand it,but simply did not feel like doing anything.

- All right father, i'm off. - I said looking at the table,did not dare look at him now.

- I will check with Jessica to go shopping.

- You do not go to the mall - he would proceed to talk,but soon cut it.

- Char...father,i will not go to Phoenix,i'll stay in Forks,but i promise you i'll check with Jesse. - Said to go out on the phone.

I dialed the number,and quickly arrange the meeting at 2 o'clock.

I returned to my room and my pain.

Soon the hours passed and it was 1:40 pm,got ready quickly.I a brief warning to Charlie,and go out,Jesse was at a diner coffee. As soon as he saw me he began to speak,but not paid attention: hours went crawling but finally time to go home.I took my trucku in and out of the snack bar parking lot, then decided I was not going home.

It was still early to go home,goes to the city,going slowly and saw people holding hands,and I was only was apparent that I was just sad...

Not tak long walking because I could not stand with the people happy,predicament in life without then, I looked and i saw them, in the days when everything was fine, the party was not tragic. Wanted everything back as before. I wanted everything to return the anything for them that Jasper attacked me, do not blame him,i who am an idiot for bleeding in a house of vampires.

At the moment Edw...he threw me agaisnt the wall knew everything,because the pain has been eroded by me even knowing it was a surprise setback,but a corner of my brain knew this would happen

Edward was right,humans are distractions for vampires,for me would be any different?

For me would be special?

I was foolish to think that a vampire would think of me.

I decided to go in the restaurant where he and i had dinner the first o park my truck,i saw people who were in the alley look in my direction. I entered the restaurant and saw a table in the back and sat after the waitress stopped by my desk.

- Hello! Order?

- Yes,please only one soda. - said.

She looked at me differently and only the face of it,must have thought:

"Girl crazy,has a restaurant and asks only for soda?"

I do not even care about the waitress's face, why should you? I looked at the glass window overlooking the street and saw the same group of the parking lot looking at me,i had five people,two girls and three boys,they were still in the alley but this time at the beginning of the alley.

"How strange,they do not stop staring at me" I thought.

The sam waitress came to me and woke me from my thoughts on the group.

- Here it is.

- Thank you!

The waitress put the soda on the table and after out.I took soda and drank a little,looked at the street in the alley and the group was no longer there. When finished take the soda and paid out to the parking lot and saw the group back there and found myself heading towards them.

As far as i could towards them,i thought:

"Only i must be crazy,talking to strangers in the dark."

-Hello,what can i do for you,sweetie? - One boy said.

- O-hi - I said stuttering,i looked at the two girls and another boy smiled and said cynically.

- Um...by the way the girl wants a little relaxation.

I looked back at the girls,and noticed that he had and what they were doing,and noticed that they were injecting drugs into their veins,and using cocaine,i see it in a way confusing and curious about what those girls were feeling when using that.

- Want some? Ahh...Do not worry so will stay with us ahahaha. - A boy said,obviously increases the effect of the drug.

I honestly thought about the question,i thought about my life and then found myself thinking that even now,my eighteen years did not do anything that would harm no one,nothing to bother,just got to be responsible,just keep taking care of others.

I thought about Renée...Renée just stayed with Phil,and i was skirt,and went to his games,and i stayed at home. I thought about Charlie and i thought when i came here in Forks,i thought he was such a good father,but now thinking well,i thought i needed a father of a woman sincerely.

The anger that overcame me was growing up and thought about everything i saw drugs.

- Yes,i want to try. - i spoke with a certain aggressiveness.

The boy smiled at me.

Turned his back and rolled a money made a straw and showed me how to use the smiled again and handed me the dust,i looked at my hands where it was cocaine.

Renee...Oh how she'll be ARRAZA already picture the guy who will do it.

" Hahaha...Look mom an dad never had a daughter poblematic,and now the little girl will make a big scam" I thought.

Approached the powder my nose and cher.

The pleasure came right away.


	2. Two: Why all the tension in the air?

_IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_Approached the powder my nose and sniffed._

_The pleasure came right away..._

**NOW:**

My mind seemed to finally be in heaven in peace.

Everything was slow,and happiness around me i filled.A everything became a blur.

- Eai baby...How you feel?

_In-paradise._

The boy laughed after sniffing the laughed but soon asked.

- What are we laughing?

- The answer you gave,it was ordinary.

What? As the most wonderful feeling i had was ordinary?

I realized i was smiling but soon stopped because of my thoughts.

- How so? The most wonderful feeling i ever had and you say what is ordinary? - Irritation was beginning to appear.

- Ell...Calm there,baby let me explain,well, i'm on it. - ele pointed to the various bags of powder. - A good time,and have sold an lot of that which i have already get used of the answers people give,he explained.

The irritation had decreased, with the explation of the boy,but had not completely gone.

- Hey, what's your name? - I asked.

- Taylor,that there is Criss,it's Kate,Carla side...And that is Paul. - The boy with name Taylor was pointing and talking.

- You are always here?

_Wow..._I thought,I'm wanting more of the drug,i simply craved.

- Err...Almost always. - Criss said.

Great, i can lie to Charlie and i can come here again tomorrow.

-Can you give me some more?

Sure,but ... you know,i have to make a profit,kitten . - Taylor said.

Ahh great, he wasnts money.I looked in my jeans in the back of a 20 calça. one euro and handed to taylor.

Soon after taylor gave,he called kate and ordered six bags deliverd the bags and l kept them in my backpack.

- You know i have something you'll love to try it! - Kate said.

- What?

She smiles and tells me to follow her,we walked down the alley by the end of the alley.

I looked around and found myself surrounded by the buildings around,but you had a door and entered follow Kate,already inside the building i saw few people,but i did not see much as doubled in follow Kate...Kate entered a door and had a table in the center of the room,had different syringes and drugs.

The smell was simply like when snorted cocaine.

He was simply eager to see those depressing drugs and can not smell them or touch them.

Kate approached a closet and took out a lot of smiles and me of things that are in her hand,picked it up and inside the backpack he carried.

- Ehrr...Well...You know you have to play and it is expensive.

- Ahh...Sure,but i spent at all buying cocaine from Tylor talked. - desesperate, looking for cocaine on the table.

_No away! should have brought more money..._I thought.

I can not think of running out of drugs, i think Kate's drugs were cheap, did not have enough money to pay the same amount as the other.

Then i asked:

- How are the drugs?

She smiles at me and says:

- All drugs together are 35 euros...But the way your guy does not have any money sold. - Responded with the word cold.

I totally panicked,but simply knew that was going to lose to try drugs.

No money could not do anything but go home.

...smiles,the next time you come to buy cocaine would bring much more than 30 euros,would bring 100 euros.

Kate did not look at me again,i walked out the door withoit waiting,i was behind her and then i saw the exit door.

I went out to the street and saw the pitch dark alley,it must have been late,but did not care that i knew Charlie was a good daughter would not do anything else.I went walking through the dark alley until you see the street a few feet forward or did not see Kate Tayor and my truck and turned it,the truck roared loudly.

I went to the road back to Forks,on the away back to Forks thought about everything that happened today so far,saying it reminded me of Kate so cold that i had no money to buy drugs at the beginning i thought she was sweet and nice,but she only showed it for people to buy cocaine from wanted to see when i get back there and a lot of money to buy cocaine and other stuff i'll try.

I laughed,would be fun to see her face when i come here and kindly disregard it.

I remembered that i had bought from Taylor,coasting.I took parked the truck in my backpack and found the bags and did everything i did as the first time i smelled cocaine.I sniffed the first bag and feel again, could not explain the feeling that came over me,it was all mixed up.

Pleasure, anxiety, joy, adrenaline, everything was simply pleasurable,feeling that even with Edward Cullen i felt i was there,just smell and it just comes.I sighed,it was wonderful to be finally at peace with my delight,there in the middle of the road being alone was what i had asked so far.

I left the bag with cocaine inside,in what would end up sleeping with Charlie .

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling that slowly faded and went from joy to anger,and changing the emotions that went throught my body.

Finally i decided i was going home,now Charlie was just hopping to be asleep.


End file.
